


A Final Prayer

by mindinmarianatrench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Suicide, angst without happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindinmarianatrench/pseuds/mindinmarianatrench
Summary: A hunter making lemonade with the lemons life had given him.





	A Final Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> AU-ish.

He fell on his knees by his beloved's dead body. Hopelessness filled his heart, for there's no God, no angels, to answer his prayer any more; to bring his lover back to life this time. His healed leg throbbed with pain, reminding him how his lover had been the one who helped him with it before. Now, no more.

In a way, he knew it was inevitable. All the deaths, of friends and families, sooner or later it was bound to be his or his beloved's next. And yet, he wasn't prepared to lose him. The snap of a twig reminded him that he wasn't alone but he ignored it. He had a hunter's burial to prepare. It was the survivor's responsibility. 

For a place surrounded by trees, suitable branches and logs were hard to find but he made it. It took some time that he didn't have but he finally made it. As the flame crackled, consuming his beloved's body, his mind was slowly filled with peace. He knew what he was going to do next. It was a reckless plan, but he no longer had anything to lose.  
Cas looked over at his beloved's murderer. Lucifer had stood next to him watching Dean's body burn. The smirk on the Devil's face was at odds with the tears running down his face, confirming that Sam Winchester was still inside that white clad body after all.

Lucifer looked at him and bragged on his victory over the Winchesters and God, but Cas wasn't listening. He might have not have a profound bond with Sam as he did with Dean, but he saw what he needed to see and gave Lucifer a hug.

Cas would never see Dean again, he knew that. The bite from one of the croatoan at the abandoned asylum few hours ago made sure his eternity would be spent in Purgatory and there's no escaping that fate for him. But, his beloved doesn't have to be alone and Sam's despair over his brother's death made Cas realized that he could at least make sure that his beloved wouldn't be alone in his afterlife like him either. Lucky for him that he still has a grenade in his pocket.

The pin dropped and Cas let go of the lever. Lucifer was just realizing his and Sam's suicidal intent but was unable to move, to snap Cas into inexistence, as Sam's resolve was overcoming the Archangel's control of his vessel for a moment. And it was enough. 

Lucifer wouldn't die, of course. Cas knew that. A mere grenade would barely hurt an angel after all. But the vessel can be killed, and if they were lucky, Lucifer can't rebuild Sam's body again and would be condemned to use endless vessels that would only lasts for a day or two at a time until he ran out of them. A final hope.

As the grenade finally exploded, Cas's final thought was a prayer for the past Dean, whom he hoped was back to his original timeline, to have a better future than his beloved's. A future where they would end up together and surrounded by family and friends, finally at peace with the world supernatural or not. A final prayer from a former Angel of the Lord to his Father.

**Author's Note:**

> I took liberties of few facts to make it more angsty (actually I wrote this on the fly and something nagged me to check SPN facts, turns out I was wrong but am too lazy to change the facts). Sorry for the bad summary, it was both intentionally and not.


End file.
